hammerwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Act Three
Act Three, or The Archives, is the third act in Castle Hammerwatch. Act Three features secret areas, bonus rooms, puzzles and a boss fight, as well as several unique enemies. It also features secret portals to bonus areas where you can collect large amounts of money. Floors Like the first two acts of Castle Hammerwatch, Act Three has three floors: Floor 7, Floor 8, and Floor 9. It uses Theme C in the Editor. Enemies Act Three, like Act Two, introduces several new enemies to the player. Demon eyes and wisps are the most common, though there are also many liches that will teleport away from the player to avoid being killed. Although the flower towers return, the nova towers remain. Boss The boss for The Archives is The Lich. It is a large, dark being with a staff that will duplicate itself. The player must attack the real Lich in order to defeat it. Secret Areas More detailed locations and text to come. *Floor 7 ** Behind the first silver door, a button will open a passage to a chest located south of this area. ** A fake wall can be seen above and to the left of the second save point. *Floor 8 **A secret door above the long arrow trap, and there is a button by the door. This is only accessible from the 9th floor after using the portal to the Act 3 Bonus Stage. **To be able to get into the big secret room on the left down side on the map that is guarded by two long arrow traps, you need to trigger a switch on the left side of the arrow trap (see F8 Secret double arrow trap room). Its marked as usual with the red eyes blinking. **After completing Bonus III you can access a staircase that leads to a secret area in the top right corner of the Floor 8 map. ***Immediately to the right of this staircase is a button that opens a passage that leads to the small treasure room at the end of the arrow corridor that was impassable. This room contains an ankh, a green chest and +10 mana. ***About 1/3 down the hallway there is a secret treasure room (see screenshot below). ***To the far south of the staircase is a plank. *Floor 9 ** There is a secret door just to the right of a button switch, in the fire traps. The room contains another button switch, which is needed to complete a button sequence. ** A false door that hides a small room and Ankh **Towards the bottom left corner of the map, there is a destructible wall and a switch within. Pressing the switch opens up a treasure room just north of the location. (see F9 Secret Chain Screenshots below) ***In the newly opened room, you will find another secret door near the top right. Break it open to reveal another corridor. ***Yet another secret door in the open passage. After looting the small room and chest to the right, return to the corner to break this door. ***Continue to reveal a passageway to a large switch. Throwing the switch opens the larger treasure room and another passage north to toggle a Vendor Coin. ** In the lower left corner of the map, there is a switch on a small wall next to a column that opens up a secret door directly above it. (see screen shot titled: obvious secret button). ** Bonus III *** There are several hidden switches through the Floor 9, once all of the switches have been pressed (the final switch for me was inside of the flame maze secret room) another room to the right of the map opens (screen shot below). This room contains a Simon-like mini-game which, when completed, opens up a secret passage to the portal that lies to the southeast of the flame maze. *** After completing the Bonus level, you will appear in the top right corner of Floor 9 with the wall below you leading to 2 blue chests now missing. This new path gives you access to the top right corner or the Floor 8 map that was previously impossible to get to. *** South of the staircase that leads to Floor 8, you can find a 4 tile grid that allows you to unlock a path to the 5 up ankh that is located above the Level 4 Combo Vendor in this same area. Gallery Floor 7 Secret Room.jpg|Floor 7 Secret Room Entrance Floor 8 Secret in a Secret.jpg|Floor 8 - After Bonus III - Secret in a Secret F8 Secret double arrow trap room.png|F8 Secret double arrow trap room Secret Floor9start.jpg|F9 Secret Chain - Start 2014-01-09_00011.jpg|F9 Secret Chain - Door 2 2014-01-09_00013.jpg|F9 Secret Chain - Door 2 Corridor 2014-01-09_00015.jpg|F9 Secret Chain - Room 2 2014-01-09_00016.jpg|F9 Secret Chain - Door 3 2014-01-09_00019.jpg|F9 Secret Chain - Room 3 and Switch floor9secret.png|F9 Secret room - gold and switch Floor 9 Obvious Secret Button.jpg|Floor 9 - Obvious Secret Button Floor 9 Flame Maze Secret Room.jpg|Floor 9 Flame Maze Secret Room Entrance Floor 9 Simon Mini-game Secret Room.jpg|Floor 9 - Simon mini-game secret room Category:Castle Hammerwatch